1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a gate electrode and a gate wiring layer are electrically connected via polysilicon. Furthermore, a dummy gate electrode and a first floating wire are also electrically connected via polysilicon, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-50211
However, when polysilicon is provided between an electrode and a wire, a height difference occurs at the location where the polysilicon is provided. This height difference from the polysilicon causes a decrease in the machining accuracy in the IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) region. As a result, there is greater variation in the IGBT characteristics.